bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 11: Liberty City or Bust!
NOVEMBER 3rd, 2009, SOMEWHERE IN THE BACKCOUNTRY OF CONNECTICUT, 9:46 PM. . . I've been on the road for a couple days. The first night, I slept at a campground, and a young woman there let me sleep on the couch in her RV in exchange for smoking weed with me. She was a nice lady and I am very grateful for her giving me a warm place to sleep. The second night, I didn't get a good night's sleep because I slept on the ground outside beside a lake. I've been making slow progress because of Connecticut's winding roads and I got lost a couple times. I needed to find a rest stop or something and find a map. I also noticed that I was running low on gas, but luckily, a gas station was just up the road. I pulled up there and parked at the gas pump. I reached into my pocket and pulled out $60 and shoved it into the pump. Man, gas is so freakin' expensive! As I was pumping gas, my cell phone started ringing, and I saw that it was Bradi. I answered, "Hello?" Bradi greeted, "Hi, Greg. How are you doing?" "Aside from all my friends hating me and being on the run, I'm pretty good, I guess." I replied sarcastically, "How are things back at Bullworth?" "It's not good. Johnson had warrants issued for your arrest in Liberty State and Connecticut. He also had you labeled as a 'missing child', so a lot of people are probably gonna be looking for you. Nicole and Michael broke up because someone took pictures of you kissing Nicole on the cheek. They left them in Michael's room and now, he's a total mess. He pretty much wants to kill you." Bradi informed, "I can tell by the pictures and by knowing you and Nicole, there wasn't anything going on, was there? Michael's just too emotional to notice that." Awesome. Now even if I get my name cleared, Michael's gonna brutally kill me if I come back. Just fucking great. Poor Nicole. . . "I swear that there wasn't anything going on between us. She's one of my best friends, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to her. She's pretty and Michael is lucky to have a girl like her, but having an affair with my best friend's girlfriend is strongly against my morals." I explained in an slightly annoyed tone. "Any other bad news you wanna break to me?" I asked sarcastically. Bradi informed nervously, "Well um... How do I put this? Someone took those pictures of you and Nicole, and put them in the school newspaper. I'm dead serious." "WHAT?!" I yelled in complete shock. The guy at the gas pump next to me just looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, so I mouthed silently, "Sorry." and he shook his head and turned his attention back to his truck. "As if things can't get any worse! What about Johnson? Is he giving you guys any trouble?" I asked worriedly. Bradi replied, "No, he's been leaving us alone lately, but he was most likely behind the pictures that were taken of you and Nicole. He's at work behind the scenes, and that's not good at all." "No, it's not. Listen, I gotta go. I have to conserve my battery. I'll call you tomorrow. See ya." I said quickly. I took the pump out of the gas tank and parked my bike next to the convienence store at the gas station. I went inside and nodded to the store clerk. I grabbed a Coke, a bag of Doritos, a map, and a beef and cheese burrito. I paid for my dinner and walked to the microwave they had in the store and tossed my burrito in. After it was done cooking, my cell phone started ringing again, I noticed it was Michael. I can't talk to him, he's just gonna scream at me and threaten my life. I let it go to voicemail and my phone said, "You have 1 new voicemail" I really don't want to listen to that, but I know I'll just end up listening to it later. Once I was finished eating, I pulled out the map and started studying the crap out of it. I need to get to Liberty City by tomorrow. "Hm, I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Alburquerque." I joked in order to cheer myself up. After giving myself the knowledge of where I was going, I put the map in my bag, hopped on my bike, and sped away. . AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER, IN ALGONQUIN, LIBERTY CITY. . . Man, it's good to finally be back. I've had several homes throughout my life, but Liberty City is truly the place that I can call home. I noticed my mom's penthouse in the distance and I couldn't help but smile. My mother and I share a very close relationship with each other, since we've been through so much together and we love each other without end. She can listen to what I'm going through and not judge me one bit, and she will try to help out wherever she can. She's a such a great mom. I got off my bike and wheeled it to the alleyway next to my mom's building, and shut it off and covered it in a tarp, just in case cops come poking around looking for me. Better safe than sorry, right? I walked into the building and took the elevator to the 18th floor where my mother lived. After listening to the awkward elevator music for a bit, the elevator doors opened and I slowly approached the penthouse door. My mom is probably up watching late night TV with Todd or something, so I won't wake them up. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before the door opened. My mother greeted me with a big hug and assaulted me with a barrage of kisses. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown and she had her brown hair slicked back into a ponytail, so she must have just gotten out of the shower. "Oh my god, Greg! I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?! I thought you were at Bullworth!" My mom exclaimed in joy, "Is it just me or are you getting taller? You're really starting to look like your father." "I missed you, too. I came down here because I missed you so much!" I lied, but I'll tell her the truth later. I don't want to spoil a joyful reunion. Just then, my stepdad Todd came walking through. He was a big stockbroker, and he has been married to my mom since I was thirteen years old. He's a multi-millionaire but he is one of the most generous people I've ever known, but he had a habit of getting himself into bad debt. My mom once told me that we can barely afford to live in this penthouse and we're just scraping by. I consider him the closest thing I have to a father, and I'm the closest thing he has to a son. Todd was in his late 40's, and he had short, brown hair with a couple gray streaks in it and he wore glasses. He was wearing red pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He smiled at me and held out his hand, "Hey, pal. I really missed you!" I grabbed his hand but he pulled me in for a hug, "Ah, come here, kid!" I lightly pushed him away and he asked, "What, you too cool for me?" I laughed and said, "No, Todd. I'm just really tired. . . and really hungry." 10 MINUTES LATER. . . "Hey, want some pancakes? I just bought pancake mix today." My mother asked while holding up a box of pancake mix. I nodded and she started to cook pancakes. "So, what about that Holly Hanson girl that you were fond of? Are you two still dating?" My mom asked with a sly grin on her face. Todd let out a sarcastic "oooooooh!" I laughed and lightly punched him in the shoulder. I said while slightly chuckling, "No, she moved back to Vice City. We just thought things would be easier if we broke up. Long distance relationships never really work out. We still talk, though. It sucks but hey, that's life, isn't it?" "How's my stepbrother, Tom, doing? Have you seen or talked to him at all?" I asked Todd. Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you all about my idiot stepbrother, Tom. And after I tell you about him, you'll know why I never talked about him. Thomas Reed is Todd's 25 year old son from a past relationship, and he is a deadbeat loser who only comes to see his father whenever he wants to borrow money (which he never pays back) or around Thanksgiving or Christmas-time, if he feels like showing up. He is a condescending prick who thinks he's above everyone else, including his father, when in reality, he's holds a dead-end job working at Cluckin' Bell and lives in a shitty one room apartment. Fuckin' hypocrite, is what he is. Whenever we see each other, we argue and sometimes even fight. The last time I saw him, was at our 2005 Thanksgiving, a year before I got locked up. He provoked me when he called my mom a 'golddigging whore' in front of my whole family. So I jumped across the dinner table and started to punch the crap out of him. I broke his nose, apparantly, and he never comes to our holiday celebrations anymore whenever I'm there. "No, I haven't seen him since about. . . 2005. After that Thanksgiving when you two fought each other. He told me that he never wanted to see me again and told me he hated me." Todd revealed and he had the most hurt expression in his eyes. I couldn't imagine how much pain he felt when his own son told him that he hated him and never wanted to see him again. Some words hurt forever, it seems. "I'm so sorry, Todd. It's my fault that that happened to you." I apoligized solemnly. Todd replied, "No, it's not your fault. He provoked you, and that's his problem. If he doesn't want to see me anymore, then so be it. It's his loss." My mother changed the subject, "Why did you REALLY leave Bullworth? I know when you're lying, Gregory." Mom questioned me. I sighed and admitted, "A lot of stuff has happened recently. I got pulled into a situation, and I'm not so sure I can get out of it. So, I had to leave." "What did you do THIS time?" Todd asked with an exhausted look on his face. I explained, "I didn't do anything this time, really! I was being blackmailed by Vice Principal Johnson. He used dirt he had on me and exploited the shit out of it," I was interuppted by Todd, "What was the dirt? Actually, on second thought, I don't wanna know." I continued, "He made me snitch on my friends and if I didn't, then he would have me thrown in jail. The dirt was bad enough to send me into prison. My friends found out about me snitching and pretty much just cut ties with me, and so I did the same thing with Johnson. That's why I'm here. I'm here because I'm hiding. My friends back in Bullworth are working to fix this problem so I can go back to the Academy." Todd scratched his chin and remarked, "You know that they're gonna come here looking for you, right? I mean, besides here, where else would you have to go? We won't tell them you're here, but just expect them to come knocking on the door sometime very soon." My mom broke the silence by announcing, "Who wants flapjacks?!" and she set them out on the table. I grabbed a few and covered them in maple syrup and sugar. It's good to be home. . . Category:Blog posts